


Leaving the Bunker

by siephilde42



Series: Siephilde's Rainbow Wings [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Eileen is pregnant, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, M/M, Moving Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28385229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siephilde42/pseuds/siephilde42
Summary: Dean and Cas move out of the bunker.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Siephilde's Rainbow Wings [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028029
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Leaving the Bunker

"Are you sure you two will be all right?", Dean asks.

"Of course", Sam replies. "There are barely any hostile monsters left by now."

"Yeah. So what will you do? Take care of the legacy of the Men of Letters, I assume?"

Sam chuckles. "Yeah. I have my mind set on digitizing it all. That could be useful."

"Oh, boy. That's gonna take some time. How about completing your law degree on the side? I mean, you could still be a lawyer."

"Um." Sam laughs nervously. "We'll see, I suppose."

Sam and Dean hug, following by Cas hugging Sam.

"Miracle, come on. Time to move out", Dean says, petting the dog. "Unless you want to stay here, of course. You know, we'll visit the bunker or wherever Sam and Eileen move to very often either way, boy." He looks at the bundle of fluff with a grin. "So, stay or go?"

At this question, Miracle lets out a bark, runs to the door and wags his tail, looking at Dean expectantly.

"I guess that settles it", Dean concludes. "Goodbye, Sam."

"Goodbye, you two."

On their way out, Dean and Cas also say goodbye to Eileen.

"Take good care of him", Dean signs to her.

"Of course. Don't you go worrying about your little brother."

With some effort Dean bits back the answer _"I always worry about him"_ , then looks down on her belly. "Any ideas what you want to call the baby?"

"Uh, it's going to be a boy, so... We were thinking Bobby as first name. Maybe my father's name as second name. Sort of. I mean, Bobby Padraic would sound somewhat funny. So probably the English variant of the name, Patrick."

Dean smiles. "Bobby Patrick sounds good. See you around."

*

*

*

"How did you find this, anyway?", Cas asks.

"Oh." Dean smirks. "Lots and lots of internet browsing. It actually looks like... _it_ , doesn't it?"

"The place from your dreams? Yes, it sort of does. It is nice here", Cas agrees, looking out over the water.

Miracle is bouncing around happily, playing with the waves.

"Glad you like it, angel."

"Of course I do. You are here."

"Sappy", Dean scoffs. 

"What, are you complaining?"

"No, not at all. Come here", Dean replies, putting his arm around Cas' shoulder. 

"Lovely sunset."

"Yes, it is."

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to scream over Destiel, Saileen or the show in general with me, you can follow me under @loves_deancas on Twitter. (My other Twitter account @siephilde42 is mainly for Good-Omens related content.)


End file.
